Puddle of Blood
Puddle of Blood is the 58th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Elliot was starting to go crazy. Saying when did it happen and how... It all started on that day when the children went missing in the chasm. Elliot and Leo was visiting when they learned of the news. Elliot was quick to decide to go fetch them back and safely. He told Leo to come with him, but Leo was not sure about it. Then Leo chased him as he has no choice. Elliot now remember the day. It was just a few months after Leo became his servant. He thought that they have found the children safe and sound, but is that what really happen. It was embarrassing to say, but it appears that he had slipped, hit his head, and passed out. Back to the present, Elliot keeps talking to himself that it was not true. Over and over again he felt sharp pains coming to him as he said this. Leo was getting worry about him. Elliot finally remembered that day as it was like reliving it. At the chasm, they have found the children, but not safe and sound as they would have thought. It appeared that something sharp has ran thought them and they were lying dead in a puddle of blood. Leo was shocked and was in horror from what they have seen. He then spotted a little girl. Her name was Helen and she was crying. Leo asked her what had happened and she began to say that John was acting strange and then Elliot spotted a pair of eyes of a Chain peeking over the edge of a cliff, staring at Leo. Elliot ran yelling to Leo, grabbing his sword, Leo turned his back and saw the chain as well. In the end, Leo was safe, but Elliot was stabbed by the Chain. Elliot was still alive, but barely. Leo was shocked by this and screamed to stop. The Chain responded and let Elliot go and he fell to the ground. Leo went to Elliot's side and stood between the Chain and him. Then a voice was heard from his mind. The voice said that it wouldn't hurt him. It told him that the Chain was protecting him and that it thought that boy was going to kill you. Leo was annoyed and angry at the voice as it been silent for so long and why did it now being heard. The voice said that he rejected them and didn't want to listen or see, so they had no choice but to vanish. Leo told them to shut up. It said that he was seeking their help and asked him if he wanted to save the boy's life. Leo asked if they could and they said they can't heal the wound, but they can seal it. They told him to have Elliot drink the chain's blood and pronounce it's name. They apologize to Leo and say that they can't remember the Chains name, so he has to guess it's name simply by looking at it. By looking at the Chain, Leo was able to figure out that the Chain was none other than Humpty Dumpty. Leo made Elliot drink the blood, thinking to himself that Elliot can't die here. Elliot asked Leo about what did he just drink while panting heavily. He then asked if he was all right and about the children and the Chain. Leo was crying when he told Elliot to call it's name, Humpty Dumpty. He was confused by it and Leo hoped for him to say it. The voice grabbed Leo and told him that Chain was drawn to him. The boy recklessly risked his life for him and the Chain was following its instinct and protected him. It also said that it was his fault that this happen and that doing this will not save him, but just help him to live longer. "Don't forget that.....you did this..." said Glen. Leo yanked his hand off of Glen and told Elliot to say it's name. Elliot was shocked by all of this. He was the Headhunter and an illegal contractor too then that time when Ernest and Claude went to go after the Headhunter. Ernest told Claude that their mother and Elliot will escape with the guests while they dispose of Gilbert and Vincent as planned. Claude was having doubts about it. Ernest to reminded him that he told in front of Elliot that he will hunt down the headhunter even if it costed him his life. They already failed once and that was because the poison was not lasting long enough for them to behead him. Unknown to them, Elliot was listening to the whole thing. Ernest was able to convince him to follow the plan. Elliot was shocked by this. They then decided to get rid of Leo as well and find Elliot a much better servant. Elliot was shocked and in horror when he heard that. He couldn't let that happen, and so Humpty Dumpty told him to kill both of his brothers. They don't need to panic as the Headhunter will be blamed and not them. So the beheading happened. Vanessa was worry when Elliot suddenly collapsed. It was him, not Leo who was acting weird. Leo went to Vanessa tell her that Hans was killed. She went crazy and accused him of being with the intruders. Elliot saw her pushed Leo down the stairs. She blamed him for everything that happen: her brothers dying, their mother losing her mind, everything, if anything was to happen to Elliot, she will kill him herself. The red-hooded people were coming here, so he will distract them while she and Elliot escape. She was shocked by this sudden action of his. Elliot rose to his feet and when she turned around, Humpty Dumpty beheaded her. If he was to have realized this then not all is lost. The sharp pain began once again. He hold his chest in pain. When he saw his hand there was blood all over it. Elliot then knew that it was too late to do anything to save him. Characters in order of appearance * *John * *Glen Baskerville* *Ernest Nightray* *Claude Nightray* *Vanessa Nightray* }} Terms Trivia *This chapters shows that Leo is the next vessel of Glen Baskerville, having all the previous Glens inside of Leo's own soul. *This chapter also reveals that Vanessa's valet, Hans, whom had disappeared near the end of Retrace LII: Bloody Rites, had continued downstairs when Vanessa went back to tend to the unconscious Elliot, and he was subsequently decapitated by the orphans and their Humpty Dumpties. Navigation Category:Manga